


Devilish

by tepidspongebath



Series: July Inksolation 2020 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Molly and John are friends, and they talk about Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Hm, no, I’m afraid sudoku’s out of the question, Molly.”“You really think so, John? It’s numbers and puzzles and things. He likes that.”Forbluebellofbakerstreet's second July Inksolation prompt.
Series: July Inksolation 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820674
Kudos: 7





	Devilish

“Hm, no, I’m afraid sudoku’s out of the question, Molly.”

“You really think so, John? It’s numbers and puzzles and things. He likes that.”

“That’s the problem, isn’t it? He’s too good at it. I swear he takes one look at a square, and that’s all it takes.”

“Oh dear.”

“He’s blazed through a stack of books, and a lot of the apps. I think he’s arguing with at least three of the developers.”

“What about crosswords?”

“Crosswords? I don’t know about that.”

“I think it’s worth a try, John, I really do.”

“The idea did cross my mind, but this is Sherlock we’re talking about. There’s too much pop culture in those things. And they’re not exactly logical. It’s more like you’re going up against the people who write them, and they can be devilish.”

“Exactly. He’ll love it. Well. He might not, but it’ll be a challenge and that might be good for him.”

“Broaden his horizons and all that?”

“At least for a few minutes. Go on, make him get an app or something.”

“It’s worth a try, I guess. Sherlock’ll probably be picking fights with crossword writers in a few days, mind you.”

“Cruciverbalists, John.”

“Do I detect an enthusiast, Molly?”

“A little bit. Now, tell me again how you did the shortbread. I know I’m doing something wrong with mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The handwritten draft is here on Tumblr, because I am a fandom dinosaur.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYZvpIRei00)
> 
> [And this link here leads to the May Inksolation fics that came before.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118)


End file.
